


Dream

by StrayblackcatXIII



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayblackcatXIII/pseuds/StrayblackcatXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams. Are they good or bad?  Kanda finds out which one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

Night. Darkness streamed in through a large crack in the curtains. Kanda Yuu lied in his bed, fatigue slowly coming over him. He sighed to himself and closed his eyes, welcoming the sleep he so desperately needed. 

For some reason unknown to him, a particularly surprising scene flashed in his mind. He and the red-haired Lavi were standing face to face.

The ever present distance between them slowly became smaller. Just as their lips were about to touch…

Kanda jerked awake in a cold sweat. "What the hell was that? That's the last time I have soba right before bed."


End file.
